gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 June 2016
00:13:09 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:11 !on 00:13:11 Flash of Memory: External Commands is now enabled 00:13:12 !seenon 00:13:13 Flash of Memory: !seen enabled 00:13:14 !tellon 00:13:14 Flash of Memory: !tell is now enabled 00:13:27 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:13:27 Why do people think I am her?! 00:13:31 ^ 00:13:34 There :3 00:14:02 becasue your name is NOTLILLY and you just stormed off 00:14:02 I don't even know FNAFCHICK! 00:14:04 and I was trying the ^ character, not agreeing with the comment 00:14:11 -!- Khanya 21 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:21 HAI 00:14:42 Well...every one....I AM NOT HER! 00:14:54 The school's taking away everyone's iPads tomarrow. I'm sorry if I can't chat for a while. �� But I can chat for this short while. So let's make it count! 00:14:55 Warning for lying 00:15:07 Kolbie pm 00:15:10 Bye. I need to go to sleep. 00:15:13 you can chat on mobile?! 00:15:17 Yeah 00:15:19 I am not lying.... 00:15:20 how 00:15:22 o-o 00:15:31 You guys are mean...... 00:15:34 I've been doing it for the past 5 months 00:15:41 NotLillly 00:15:51 alos 00:15:53 NOTLIlly 00:15:56 I can do an IP check 00:16:00 Wait, let's ask Pacifbot a question! 00:16:02 how you know who FNAFCHICK is 00:16:10 i only said FNAF 00:16:19 Please calm down. It will help you. @ NOTLILLY11 00:16:20 Cause Steveidot told me..... 00:16:26 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:32 stop the jig 00:16:50 What is JIG? 00:16:52 Vapourwave 00:17:12 -!- LadyGravity129 has left Special:Chat 00:17:13 -!- LadyGravity129 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:13 idk 00:17:17 just know it means stop lying 00:17:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:37 That NOTLILLY11 is a spy! 00:17:37 I'm not lying meanie..... 00:17:51 she has captured the control point! 00:17:57 Lilly stop acting like a little kid 00:18:02 Hello Meowmix2258 00:18:09 Please stop. You are not being nice. Please be kind. @ NOTLILLY11 00:18:25 I'm lost 00:18:28 /announce Everyone chill a little please 00:18:30 so am i ^ 00:18:35 You fail! Booooo... 00:18:36 Meow 00:18:47 ducks can meow 00:18:47 NOTLILLLy is FNAF or Bubblegumcutie 00:18:52 Stop being immature plz @ NOTLILLY2 00:18:54 I am not doing any thing....they are acussing me of being FNAFCHICK..... 00:19:07 i have proof 00:19:14 Hmm 00:19:16 Show us 00:19:19 :I 00:19:22 NOTLILLY11 00:19:22 I meen she did!!!! 00:19:22 Heh.....woops.... 00:19:22 7:10 00:19:22 Stevidot 00:19:22 I know that's u FNAFCHICK 00:19:36 Why not just log off and calm down. It will help you. @ NOTLILLY11 00:19:42 :c 00:19:50 you know Lilly if you just tell the truth 00:19:51 Okay TBP 00:19:54 I'm so lost 00:19:57 it be better 00:20:01 Meow 00:20:05 Lilly got mad at you 00:20:09 I just wish to help you. @ @ NOTLILLY11 00:20:09 Yeah 00:20:11 and she deleted her account 00:20:15 and made this account 00:20:20 :0 00:20:24 -!- NOTLILLY11 has joined Special:Chat 00:20:25 shocking lore 00:20:26 and she has been being mean and lying 00:20:42 How am I being mean? 00:20:46 Pacifbot just pmed me! 00:20:54 you lied to me to get something from yme 00:21:12 Yea 00:21:15 No I did not, FNAFCHICK did.... 00:21:18 You might want to give yourself sometime away from Wikia. I have a feeling it will not go well. @ NOTLILLY11 00:21:26 Miss Lillian please calm down 00:21:41 Lilly this will get you banned for acint like someone else 00:21:57 I gotta go soon 00:22:00 It will help if you calm, you do not wish to be banned or blocked. @ NOTLILLY11 00:22:08 Why? I am not acting like anyone......... 00:22:13 Okay. @ Meowmixw2258 00:22:25 parupo 00:22:26 :I 00:22:31 why do I even try FNAF 00:22:44 You was a little rude and mean before. @ NOTLILLY11 00:22:46 you injured my trsut in you 00:23:04 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:23:06 You would not put your username as NOTLILlY if you weren't Lilly Miss Lillian 00:23:06 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:23:36 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:23:40 * LadyGravity129 just stares at the screen. She is confused 00:23:43 Hi Katy 00:23:43 Hey Katy (Grouphug) 00:23:45 heeyyy 00:23:47 (wave) 00:23:52 Hi Katy 00:23:56 Sup katy o/ 00:24:03 so am i @LadyHravity 00:24:05 anwyasy 00:24:07 *gravity 00:24:08 I am goign to play some mc 00:24:09 =-= 00:24:11 My name is Lilly.....I am 15 and......you guys are confused...so can we just talk about GF? 00:24:12 Why are you confused? @ LadyGravity129 00:24:23 Nevermind @BurningPrincess 00:24:30 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cU8HrO7XuiE Relax with this "music" 00:24:43 Can I help you? @ LadyGravity129 00:24:49 No it's fine 00:24:51 Did I miss something here?... 00:24:53 Thanks Buttatron.... 00:25:00 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:25:02 Okay. As you wish. @ LadyGravity129 00:25:31 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:25:44 Who is your favorite GF character? 00:25:48 Wendy 00:25:52 Mine is Mabel! 00:25:55 I don't know if I was supposed to read Chapter 17 of To Kill a Mockingbird tonight or tomorrow -_- 00:26:01 Dipper 00:26:15 Same @Meowmix 00:26:20 I do not watch Gravity Falls. @ NOTLILLY11 00:26:26 O_O 00:26:27 Obviously the suicide aliens! 00:26:35 Mine is everybody 00:26:37 XD 00:26:44 Lol 00:26:58 @THEBURNINGPRINCESS Then why you here?! 00:27:13 Little Dipper for life! 00:27:15 But I do love Dipper, Mabel, Bll, Waddles, Stan, Wendy, Soos.... Ok yeah... 00:27:15 Remember? They swallowed those green things and had heart attacks? 00:27:24 yup 00:27:43 There was a link in a diffident chat, I was invited by that linking being there. 00:27:46 Jeez need to go 00:27:55 Bye. @ Meowmixw2258 00:28:03 Tablet is dying 00:28:03 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:28:11 Okay. 00:28:16 Ok 00:28:17 Byee guys 00:28:22 Bye Meowmix 00:28:31 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:29:24 Bye Bella 00:29:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:29:38 bye 00:29:38 bella 00:29:40 I gotta go on a life's journey, called life. Goodbye, for now... I do not know when I shall return, but I promise it will be great. I love you all. -Evan 00:29:58 !seen theunown 00:29:58 Madialiano: I haven't seen theunown 00:30:08 Okay good lol 00:30:22 Bye. @ Buttatron 00:30:33 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:30:46 -!- Peacexfreedom has joined Special:Chat 00:30:51 Valk 00:30:51 can you hop on skype for a min? 00:30:59 Hey Peace (wave) 00:31:03 Hi Katy 00:31:04 Hello, xfreedom. 00:31:27 Sure @Peace 00:31:29 Hi person!! 00:31:40 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:31:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:43 Cool, thnx @Valk 00:31:43 Hi NotLilly11 00:31:43 00:31:43 Gtg guys. Ttyl 00:31:48 Hi Peace 00:32:06 See ya Peace (grouphug) 00:32:06 Bye, nice to see you. @ Peacexfreedom 00:32:12 Bye Peace 00:32:13 Hi Peace 00:32:13 -!- Peacexfreedom has left Special:Chat 00:33:48 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:52 https://newdog14writes.tumblr.com/post/141718775267/writing-problems Warning: Swears. 00:33:54 Random thing that has been bothering me today: My right shoulder hurts. :/ 00:34:01 Also, ah, the life of being a writer lol 00:34:44 Lol 00:34:49 Ugh...Sandgars rude to me..... 00:34:59 How? 00:35:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:35:01 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:01 He's not trying to be 00:35:56 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:57 Katy have u heard my Ruby impression? 00:36:52 -!- NOTLILLY11 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:21 No, let me see it 00:37:33 -!- NOTLILLY11 has left Special:Chat 00:37:57 https://clyp.it/my4ykqwm 00:38:03 * KatyPines is doing more digital Lions drawings (From my sketch I did the other day) 00:38:23 Lol Stevi XD (y) 00:38:38 I want to hear more 00:39:02 Thx ^-^ 00:39:15 Another Ruby one? 00:40:04 That impression is amazing @Stevidot 00:40:17 Thx :D 00:40:48 :3 00:40:56 sure 00:40:59 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has left Special:Chat 00:41:14 Sorry if I don't reply right away, working on mah Leions XD 00:41:25 https://clyp.it/wbztrdvf 00:41:26 -!- Themaster3829 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:29 It's alright 00:41:30 hey 00:41:36 im back 00:41:40 Wb 00:41:46 Wb 00:41:49 im watching lab rats 00:41:52 Cool 00:42:01 thanks kolbie and Katy 00:42:02 Which series? 00:42:05 Nice 00:42:09 I like the original the best 00:42:09 Season 4 00:42:10 Welcome back Themaster 00:42:11 ah 00:42:22 np bob :P 00:42:29 or Lab Rats: Bionic Island 00:42:41 Brb 00:42:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:42:52 Hey Gage (hug3) 00:42:52 kk 00:43:08 hey guys 00:43:09 so... 00:43:13 Nice job again Kolbie 00:43:15 That feeling when you want to change your characters name again but can't think of anything good 00:43:19 want any juice? 00:43:26 no 00:43:27 brb again 00:43:41 Hi Sandgar 00:43:52 aww really? It is orange juice 00:44:05 Back 00:44:14 I was on a French name generator and Marinette appeared 00:44:22 i got 3 litres 00:44:22 YES!!!!!!! JUST YES (Sorry for caps) 00:44:27 Thx :D @ Katy 00:44:51 and idk about the fluid ounces 00:45:01 -!- Williamm258 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:11 hi 00:45:15 hey 00:45:19 | 00:45:23 Hi Williamm258 00:45:30 -!- FNAFCHICK has joined Special:Chat 00:45:41 swear cheaker is good, back to bissness 00:46:02 I am sorry for all drama I made. 00:46:06 ? 00:46:23 S'okee 00:46:33 You are forgiven 00:46:37 ? 00:46:40 -!- Khanya 21 has left Special:Chat 00:46:47 Good Bye 00:46:50 i was not on for 2 hours 00:47:27 ? 00:47:43 Don't worry about it 00:47:56 ? 00:48:05 i just wanna know 00:48:08 Terry did you kick me or was it just chat being stupid again 00:48:17 Stupid 00:48:24 Okay 00:48:36 im gonna go soon 00:49:53 is no one on? 00:50:18 ? 00:50:21 I'm here 00:50:30 i gtg soon tho 00:50:31 I'm not 00:50:35 lol 00:50:41 lol madia 00:51:39 has this chat gone quiet all o a sudden? 00:51:47 of* 00:52:09 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:52:11 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:52:11 Yes 00:52:17 huh 00:52:19 I'm here 00:52:22 It was cursed 00:52:29 But the witch Madialiano 00:52:34 *by 00:52:43 madia lol 00:52:50 (laugh2) 00:53:14 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:53:23 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:53:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:53:35 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:46 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 00:53:58 | 00:54:01 its cursed by MADI 00:54:16 swear checker is fixed 00:54:18 . 00:54:24 We can't troll the bot? 00:54:24 Nooooo 00:54:30 NOOOOOOOO 00:54:34 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:54:52 hey Sapphy 00:54:58 WB Sapphy 00:55:00 Heya 00:55:30 hey 00:57:42 madi cursed the chat 00:57:58 Welcome back Sapphire 00:58:25 i need chat to just be like this morning 00:58:29 thxs LG 00:59:07 It was cursed 00:59:07 But the witch Madia liano 00:59:15 (i copy pasted) 00:59:48 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 00:59:58 hey Goldie 01:00:24 well Themaster3829 what singers do you lessen to? 01:00:37 any 01:00:57 WB Goldie 01:01:00 i like Techno music 01:01:05 thx Kolbie 01:01:24 wb 01:01:26 * GoldieBear dances to the them of gf 01:01:39 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 01:02:09 normally i like normal types of music or whatever music that is on my radio 01:02:25 I like marina and the diamonds and melanie martinez :) 01:02:26 *theme 01:02:41 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:02:51 * Themaster3829 sings "My name is no" by Meghan Trainor 01:03:08 its a good song 01:03:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:03:23 I love that song ! 01:03:30 also, chat is up and running again 01:03:40 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:04:05 thats good 01:04:07 Hai guys 01:04:12 hi 01:04:17 wb 01:04:20 I'm only here for a lil 01:04:34 ok 01:04:45 Well what shows do you guys watch? 01:04:52 so... i have some orange juice 01:05:04 what this wiki is about 01:05:07 Did I miss anything important? 01:05:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:05:54 love this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vsy1URDYK88 01:05:58 well, Madi cursed the chat and This is what she said: 01:05:58 It was cursed 01:05:58 But the witch Madia liano 01:06:14 *by 01:06:20 ik 01:06:28 i copied that 01:07:09 ok 01:07:23 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:07:41 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:07:42 i still have some juice 01:07:49 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:07:50 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:13 more lab rats 01:08:27 S4 01:08:45 I LOVE LAB RATS! 01:08:57 im watching it right now 01:09:03 Same @ Goldie 01:09:53 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:09:55 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:30 watching it 01:11:09 its the one where the 7 main charecters go to space 01:11:37 i gtg soon 01:11:40 Okie 01:12:26 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:12:29 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:12:42 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:12:43 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:12:59 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:13:06 me 01:14:38 me 01:14:52 It was cursed 01:14:52 But the witch Madia liano 01:14:52 *by 01:14:57 again. 01:16:28 im out 01:16:50 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:16:52 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:16:53 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 01:16:58 -!- Themaster3829 has left Special:Chat 01:19:32 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:19:33 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:22:20 \o/ 01:22:36 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:22:37 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:30 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:23:48 back! 01:24:19 brb 01:24:21 again 01:24:46 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:34 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:26:24 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:26:29 Maxwell: Walks toward me. Me: Heyyy Maxwell! Maxwell: Walks away. Me: Or, not. 01:27:12 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:27:13 https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard 01:27:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:18 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:27:29 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:27:44 Is How to treat a princess showing up? 01:28:19 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:28:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:28:42 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:34 I don't see it 01:29:45 :( 01:30:00 :( 01:30:41 dang it 01:30:48 Yea 01:30:51 I'll have to "link spam" 01:30:52 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:30:54 https://67.media.tumblr.com/bba8230bb1e630fcaebd319207a42d28/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o1_1280.jpg 01:31:00 https://67.media.tumblr.com/0605cafecd53b547ea092fc9dbdf6bd5/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o2_1280.jpg 01:31:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:18 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:31:21 https://67.media.tumblr.com/cd69d428e07f803d0ca6bac99593fa44/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o3_1280.jpg 01:31:25 https://67.media.tumblr.com/cd69d428e07f803d0ca6bac99593fa44/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o3_1280.jpg 01:31:48 Cute ! 01:31:48 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:31:56 https://67.media.tumblr.com/756ff0ecb5d92c08ebe1e120998d7498/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o5_1280.jpg 01:32:11 https://65.media.tumblr.com/fe9d1626a1b0603784d3c920b8b0fb9d/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o6_1280.jpg 01:32:13 Aww 01:32:15 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:25 https://66.media.tumblr.com/1bd2e2fc7d634faef2c2ca516c2c47a5/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o7_1280.jpg 01:32:29 WB Valky (Grouphug) 01:32:32 https://67.media.tumblr.com/7929c8d4944f2283c565fc8918ac9525/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o8_1280.jpg 01:32:34 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:32:36 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:38 Gosh, so many parts! 01:32:44 Hey Valky (groupbhug) 01:32:48 (grouphug) 01:32:52 Oh my stars that was so good 01:33:09 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:33:17 Heeey (mabel) (grouphug) 01:33:32 Ikr? 01:33:34 <3 01:33:36 My heart 01:33:39 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:33:52 (Heart) 01:33:58 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:34:00 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:34:11 (Heart2) my creepily beating heart 01:34:27 ew 01:34:29 I always forget how disturbing that is 01:34:39 lol 01:34:50 Lol 01:34:53 I'm pretty sure an actual beating heart would be less creepy 01:35:21 Terry PM 01:36:32 e-e 01:36:57 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 01:37:00 hey 01:37:22 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:37:24 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:30 Hi 01:38:16 Heeyo 01:40:26 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:40:27 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:57 Boop 01:42:22 http://bordercollie-15.tumblr.com/ More lions I just uploaded 01:42:53 Awwwww! So cute (heart) 01:43:01 Thank you! <3 01:43:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:44:17 Forgot I had this up lol 01:44:32 U draw so good Katy :D 01:44:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:44:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:45:56 Thanks so much Stevi! It's my dream to work in Disney Tv Animation! Maybe a storyboard artist. 01:46:04 Awesome :D 01:46:22 Since they do alot of the animation in Korea 01:46:47 I'd love to be a storyboard artist or voice actor 01:46:58 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:46:58 I wish I had more followers on tumbr XP I am new and don't know how to reach people on there 01:47:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:47:07 same here (highfive) 01:47:19 I'd follow u if I had a Tumblr 01:47:25 Aww :2 01:47:27 :3 01:47:27 (Highfive) 01:47:30 -!- IM STILL ALIVE has joined Special:Chat 01:47:42 * IM_STILL_ALIVE gets launched into chat 01:47:43 I subscribed to u on YouTube @ Katy 01:47:58 Hey I'M STILL ALIVE 01:48:10 Heeey STILL ALIVE (mabel) 01:48:14 u can call me nicole <3 01:48:26 oh, right whoops 01:48:26 Thank you very much for that Stevi! (hug5) 01:48:29 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:31 lol its cool 01:48:35 Heeey Nyx (mabel) 01:48:40 chat is much busier than earlier :o 01:48:41 o/ 01:48:41 Okie hi Nicole (heart) 01:48:45 I really apreshiate it and I'm almost to 100! (party) 01:48:46 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:48:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:48:53 Appreciate 01:48:54 katy u do yt? 01:48:59 Yup 01:49:01 Your welcome Katy (hug5) 01:49:07 i do too :D what do u do? 01:49:11 Hey Nyx (Grouphug) 01:49:16 Nvm 01:49:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:49:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:49:26 I also have a YouTube 01:49:34 im gamzee413 aj on yt 01:49:36 I mostly do impressions 01:49:49 Uh well my friend makes fursuits so we record with those, con videos, and I do what I call "Gravity Falls Friday" 01:49:53 at 126 subs 01:49:54 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:50:03 Unboxing or talking about 01:50:06 Ah 01:50:06 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:50:25 -!- Valkryie247 has left Special:Chat 01:50:28 I need to upload the D23 TV animation pannel 01:50:31 panel 01:50:34 Cool 01:50:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:50:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:50:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TaGHwgoXtk <3 <3 <3 01:51:45 I look weird because it was a dream come true! "Someone pinch me dude!" 01:52:08 alex is such a sweet guy 01:52:18 Wanna see one of my vids ? @ Katy 01:52:26 Yeah! 01:52:43 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6yy2uLV3jpE 01:52:49 1 more like until I get 50 on that video 01:52:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:52:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:52:55 afhdsh SO MANY! 01:53:22 hey KP 01:53:30 Heey Spongy 01:53:37 Heeeeey 01:53:40 Lol idk 01:53:48 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:50 You sounds like Valk 01:53:51 xD 01:53:55 Booo who would do a dislike? XD 01:54:00 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:54:10 Lol 01:54:15 Lol 01:54:22 WB Valky (Grouphug) 01:54:26 Thanks (grouphug) 01:54:30 I have a AMV channel Do you guys want to see? 01:54:44 https://31.media.tumblr.com/2b871e9d9d3dfcb341c734559dfe40d6/tumblr_inline_ng79lhDQfM1smz3e2.gif 01:55:11 Lol yeah 01:55:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=191UDxmgwzU Cuteness 01:56:02 XD 01:56:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:56:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:57:27 what am i watching? 01:58:18 I commented on it and liked it @ Katy 01:58:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:58:43 Aw thanks!!! <3 01:58:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:58:50 (Heart) 01:59:21 Your welcome 01:59:49 Anyone wanna link to my videos? 01:59:49 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:59:50 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:59:58 did you record this? @KP 02:00:17 I subscribed back Kolbie! <3 02:00:30 Thx ^-^ (heart) 02:00:35 Record what Spongy? 02:01:13 on that vid 02:01:57 Oh yeah! Well technically my friend did.... I'm in the Stitch costume! XD 02:02:21 I'm gonna leave now 02:02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WREobnmYO4M 02:02:27 Baiii Madia (mabel) 02:02:29 and brb again 02:02:40 Byeeeeeeeee 02:02:42 Awww 02:02:47 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:02:49 Bye gold, BYEEEEEE! 02:02:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:03:02 Lol valky 02:03:56 My friend and I want to make a full suit for it. 02:03:58 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 02:04:00 *curse warning on the Fanart but I did the voices* https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa9h_3RE0Ho 02:04:06 -!- Valkryie247 has left Special:Chat 02:04:29 Oh yeah I remember that! 02:04:39 sorry, i refreshed, didn't see your reply @KP 02:04:45 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:04:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:04:51 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 02:05:07 Lol I wish I had more comic ideas... 02:05:32 did you say something i said above? 02:05:37 about that vid? 02:05:42 If anyone has any let me know! I could draw them and you could voice the characters Kolbie! 02:05:54 Awesome :D 02:06:08 Collaboration! :D 02:06:11 I'll try thinking of some 02:06:23 -!- Williamm258 has left Special:Chat 02:06:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:06:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:07:05 My attempt at singing Peridot's part on Peace and Love on the planet earth -> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7DgJ4EyJHL4 02:07:13 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:07:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:08:35 WAT 02:08:39 oops caps 02:08:40 wat 02:08:48 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 02:09:18 -!- Themaster3829 has joined Special:Chat 02:09:22 hey 02:09:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:09:48 sandgar 02:10:32 im not going now *sigh* 02:10:32 im going at 5 PM 02:10:32 u there 02:10:56 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:11:03 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:09 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:12 valky 02:11:17 hey valky 02:11:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:11:22 WB Valky (Grouphug) 02:11:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:11:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WREobnmYO4M what's with the voice over at the end btw? XD 02:11:26 Haiya 02:11:27 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:11:28 Thanks (grouphug) 02:11:33 (grouphug) 02:11:35 hey 02:12:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xdw-G2QxYM4 got to love these old show intros 02:12:53 I remember that show! 02:12:56 I like S1 style better though XD 02:13:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:13:13 Lol yeah 02:13:14 Idk but it's not the same.... 02:13:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:13:20 KP see PM 02:13:24 Skinny dragon XD 02:13:39 Lol 02:13:46 Btw I have the video game for the DS! 02:13:52 back in the day XD 02:13:54 mum and dad are gone 02:14:02 Awesome :D @ Katy 02:14:30 -!- IM STILL ALIVE has joined Special:Chat 02:14:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_2zS8pTHOI Brandy and Mr. Whiskers anybody? <3 02:15:15 hi 02:15:18 Animal cartoons <3 02:15:22 or something 02:15:37 XD 02:16:02 thankfully Madia isn't here to put a spell or curse on this poor chat 02:16:06 like Perry the Platypus? @KP ;P 02:16:19 uh 02:16:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:16:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:16:49 wpw uh wrong show 02:16:51 *makes perry noises* 02:16:54 Lol 02:16:56 I can do that IRL 02:17:06 i accidently pressed F12 02:17:06 I can't do it really good 02:17:17 me nither kolbie 02:17:55 terry..? 02:18:00 im bored 02:18:05 I can also do Mabel, Pikachu, a few other pokemon (too many to count), Yoshi, Kirby, uhhh other characters? XD 02:18:07 oh nvm 02:18:21 still bored 02:18:26 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 02:18:31 Katy pm? 02:18:34 (bored) 02:18:47 (bored) 02:19:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hao6oA6Vq9A When bored, play old cartoon intros 02:19:06 also i have 104 edits 02:19:10 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:19:16 on this wiki 02:19:27 That's not the intro though ._.' 02:19:35 im gonna get 618 edits and stop 02:19:36 Lol just noticed that 02:19:59 I'm gonna get 25000 edits and stop 02:20:01 I got it but accidentally did it again before I took a screen shot :( 02:20:04 YEA RIGHT 02:20:12 and say "ALEX HIRSCH REFERENCEEEEEEEE" 02:20:38 LOL Canada? 02:20:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CuBi4w3hFo This was a show 02:21:12 Kolbie pm 02:21:16 and just edit once more to make a palindrome that can be read the same upside down 02:21:23 penn zero 02:21:30 is on now 02:21:48 poh-tato 02:21:50 I like the show Penn Zero 02:22:06 im watching it @kolbie 02:22:20 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:22:21 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:22:24 Awesome 02:22:36 I almost forgot that was a thing because Disney never airs it or talks about it... 02:22:36 im watching "The Ripple Effect" 02:22:51 its on Disney XD 02:22:53 Like only a week ago they started airing it again 02:22:56 yeah Ik 02:23:12 season two? 02:23:23 Um...... 02:23:23 When are they gonna make more episodes ? @ Katy 02:23:45 idk' 02:23:52 Disney never talks about it on any of the new commercials but I haven't heard of it getting canceled 02:24:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDFCR1AhWRI now here's a show I use to love! <3 02:24:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:24:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:24:24 what? 02:24:29 I could watch it on One Saturday morning on ABC! 02:24:52 it left us with a cliffhanger tho 02:24:52 Kim Possible, which is funny because Katy Pines is also PK! 02:24:55 KP! 02:24:58 XD 02:25:17 * Themaster3829 thinks "oh dear" 02:25:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DXo5haNd9M 02:25:28 I still want that ringtone 02:25:30 Katy, pm? 02:25:36 ^who can't forget this sng? lol 02:25:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:25:44 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:25:44 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:25:53 *song 02:25:59 My cousin worked on the remastered video game as a level developer. 02:26:07 I love the show Kim Possible 02:26:14 Sammmme 02:26:22 KATY! 02:26:29 soz for caps 02:26:29 Yeah, sorry 02:26:36 wanna pm? 02:26:39 ok 02:27:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txj6ROnIUIo 02:27:17 I love how they did this 02:27:54 lol 02:28:18 there is a side to side comparison video too. Let me try and find it. 02:28:34 huh. 02:28:43 Tbh I have that same puppet but it's really a chef XD 02:29:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89kdKlaHYZs 02:29:11 i found you can highlight more of Pacifibot's name and you can see FootB... 02:29:22 Gah so much blur though 02:29:40 Another show I use to watch 02:29:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:29:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:30:15 i wish for someone else to join this conversaton 02:30:49 You have two remaining wishes 02:30:53 ok 02:30:55 lol 02:30:55 lol 02:30:56 did you find it? @KP 02:30:59 Lol 02:31:06 look at that 02:31:11 You see, I didn't have cable until 2010 and Saturday mornings ABC use to show Disney channel shows! (ABC is apart of the Disney company) They use to call it One Saturday mornings but sadly, networks don't have Saturday morning cartoons on anymore.... 02:31:15 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:31:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:31:18 I wish for an ice cream 02:31:19 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 02:31:23 lol 02:31:31 oh Valky 2016 06 03